A wounded heart will fade away
by LoXi
Summary: One-shot/Songfic/ C'était leur chanson à tous les deux, et à personne d'autre! S'il savait... KaoruKyo --Slash--


**Disclaimer:** La chanson n'est pas de moi, bien entendu, tout appartient à Dir en Grey, et puis bien sûr, les persos s'appartiennent à eux mêmes!

Voilà encore un petit one-shot, sur Dir en Grey cette fois-ci, sur leur premier single "Jealous"! Qui ne sert pas à grand chose non plus !

* * *

_** A wounded heart will fade away**_

_"__Since that day I didn't know what to about him_

_for some reason my heart has rejected"_

Il y a deux ans, je t'accompagnais au piano. Le piano n'est pas un instrument comme les autres, c'était nouveau pour nous, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu te souviens, de la façon dont tu l'as chantée cette chanson que nous avions faite tous les deux ? Rien que tous les deux ? Un silence s'était installé dans toute la salle, il n'y avait que moi et toi qui parlions.

"_His form is changing, _

_far away but all too close_

_Should I wear a mask, so I can hide my face drawn with tension when I'm with him?"_

Je t'avouais mon amour en secret et toi tu te livrais à moi pour cinq minutes. Je n'avais jamais autant profité de toi, et cette vague apaisante qui m'a submergé, cette vague qui a déferlé sur moi, et puis ce grand vide, je ne sais pas trop ou. Un vide... un déchirement et puis un vide.

"_My heart lost in my body will someday leave me"_

Nous n'étions que deux, tout le monde te voyait sauf moi... j'étais caché mais tu m'imaginais parfaitement non? Penché sur le clavier, absorbé par mon travail comme tous les jours, c'est bien ça? Et bien tu te trompais. Là, seul dans cette pièce, je t'entendais mais sans te voir, et ça me faisait toujours aussi mal cette voix. Ta voix me tuait, et ce piano je l'ai souillé de mes larmes ce jour là, tu n'as rien vu, rien imaginer, tu as chanté, et ça m'a suffit.

_"__I'll bloom as the poison flower_

_and become the flower that blooms again"_

Cette chanson me tuait, t'entendre me tuait. Ca me rappelait trop de choses, trop de souvenirs, qui allaient bientôt être détruits, qui allaient finir en poussière avec notre succès, notre succès qui détruisait tout, toute notre amitié, qui détruisait notre vraie essence, qui nous a détruit tous les deux, qui t'a détruit, et qui m'a laissé indifférent.

Et tu as continué de crier ton amour anonyme, et moi idiot, m'imaginant comme trop souvent qu'il m'était dédié, et pleurant...

"_A wounded heart will fade away_

_the love is destroying you, in full bloom with the flowers"_

Je me rappelle tous tes gestes ce jour là où tu m'as apporté le texte de notre chanson. Je m'en souviens parfaitement, c'était un jour de décembre, il neigeait. Après l'avoir lu le texte, j'ai relevé les yeux, ai croisé les tiens. J'y ai cherché tant et je n'ai rien trouvé, seulement un peu d'appréhension. Non, il ne devait rien y avoir derrière ces paroles. Tu étais peut être anxieux de voir ma réaction. Ce "lui" de la chanson tournait dans ma tête, me donnait un peu le vertige. Mais je ne devais rien montrer. Je t'ai arraché la feuille des mains et t'ai renvoyé chez toi, peut-être un peu brusquement. Et je me suis effondré au sol, je les ai relus, ces mots que tu avais écrits de ta main, j'ai fermé les yeux, respiré peut être un plus fort que d'habitude. Les mains tremblantes, je me suis relevé, une fois mon coeur calmé. De qui parlais-tu? Tu sais que ça me mine tous les jours? Que ça m'a empoisonné toutes ces années? C'est pour ça que je l'ai appelée « Jealous ». Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot possible. C'était comme un peu notre langage à nous, la musique.

Le jour d'après, tu es revenu et nous avons joué ensemble, et, le moment magique passé, nous n'avons rien dit. Tu as croisé mon regard, il n'y avait aucune animosité, aucune appréhension. Juste de la tristesse. D'un accord silencieux, cette chanson est devenue la nôtre.

La nuit, elle m'a hanté pendant longtemps. C'est à ce moment là je crois que j'ai su que je t'aimais. Pas comme un gosse, pas comme n'importe qui... Je t'aimais à en perdre la raison. Ta voix me faisait perdre pied, ton regard me réchauffait étrangement, mes sens se brouillaient en ta présence. Je retenais mon coeur, mon corps, je me retenais en ta présence. Tout ce que tu as vu n'était pas moi. Moi je t'aurais serré dans mes bras, je t'aurais embrassé, je t'aurais dévoré pour que tout en toi m'appartienne, pour que se taise cette voix, ta voix, qui me rendait fou.

Dans le mois qui suivit, nous nous sommes vus presque tous les jours. Parfois, je me mettais en colère, tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi, enfin c'est ce que je croyais.

Jusqu'à ce jour fatidique, tu t'en vas, tu me laisses comme tous les jours. Et maintenant je peux le dire, cette journée fut la plus éprouvante de toute ma vie. J'ai failli tout te dire, ce à quoi je pensais le soir, que cette chanson me torturait, que tu me tuais, j'ai failli craquer. Et dès la porte refermée, je me suis adossé contre le mur, je me suis laissé glisser jusqu'au sol. Et je me suis perdu en sanglots et en plaintes douloureuses... Tu me perdais. Et la porte s'est rouverte, sur ce spectacle ridicule, sur moi et ma tristesse, sur moi et mon désespoir. C'en était risible. Tes yeux se sont écarquillés en croisant les miens rougis par les pleurs. Ta bouche s'est ouverte comme pour dire quelque chose puis s'est refermée. Et tu es resté interdit un moment. Je me suis relevé violemment alors même que tu te précipitais vers moi. Je t'ai repoussé sèchement et mon coeur s'est déchiré en même temps.

- Kao...

Ta voix était douce, grave, ta voix que j'aimais tant.

- Je sais...

Tu sais? Que sais-tu? Une peur soudaine s'empare de moi.

- Je t'ai entendu, tous ces mois-ci.

- Tu n'as rien entendu!

- Cette chanson...

Non, il ne fallait rien qu'il dise!

- Tais-toi! Tu n'as rien entendu!

- Celui à qui je pense quand je...

Je me jette sur lui, nous tombons à terre tous les deux. Je l'écrase de mon poids.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre! Je ne veux rien savoir, si c'est lui ou encore lui, si c'est moi que tu aimes, je ne veux rien savoir!

Une larme tombe sur son visage, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il m'ait vu comme ça? Je maintiens ses poignets à hauteur de son visage. Il me paraît si près à cet instant, si proche et en même temps si loin. Non, je ne veux rien qu'il ne me dise. Je veux pouvoir imaginer, je veux pouvoir rêver, même si c'est ça qui me perd. Mes sens se brouillent, nos lèvres se touchent, et je m'imagine que c'est lui qui m'embrasse, que c'est lui qui m'aime, que ce n'est pas moi qui pleure.

"_I can't laugh like I used to,_

_I'm not the same person who loved him._

_I only held that crumbling man once that february night,_

_I can't forget the 'you' that I loved"_

Et aujourd'hui, cette voix que j'ai tant aimée, je l'ai détruite. Par ambition? Par simple envie? Parce que je voulais qu'il me reste cette image de moi et de toi, seuls sur cette chanson, seuls sur notre seule vraie chanson?

A présent, sous les projecteurs, tu parais si vulnérable, tu parais tellement changé. Tu étais tellement fort avant, ta voix te rendait fort... Et je l'ai détruite, et je t'ai détruit, et je t'ai laissé, seul, car ce n'était pas vraiment toi que j'aimais, j'aimais l'autre, celui d'avant qui chantait. J'ai tenté de tirer un trait sur toi pendant toutes ces années, et j'y suis enfin arrivé...

Si tu savais comme je me trouve con de ne me rendre compte que maintenant de ta vulnérabilité, de ta maigreur et de ton visage pâle et sans vie. Je me demande alors quand tout ça a commencé, quand tu as commencé à changer. J'ai une petite voix dans ma tête qui me répète que c'était un certain jour de décembre. Et la seulement, je me dis que j'aurais peut-être du te demander ton avis, seulement pour savoir, comme ça, pour savoir, tu sais pour toi et moi, avant de tirer ce putain de trait sur nos deux vies et de les séparer à jamais. Comme le con que j'ai toujours été…

"_A wounded heart will fade away_

_the love is destroying you, in full bloom with the flowers"_


End file.
